


Aftermath

by killerweasel



Series: Archangel of Embarrassment [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: So that's where Gabriel's boxers ended up.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Archangel of Embarrassment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720852
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Aftermath

Title: Aftermath  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Gabriel, Beelzebub, Dagon  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 910  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: So that's where Gabriel's boxers ended up.

He'd wanted to meet up with Beelzebub on Earth, but she'd insisted he come down to her office in Hell first. Gabriel didn't want to step foot Down Below. The odds were very good he'd run into someone from the party or someone who had seen that embarrassing video. Just thinking about the video made him flush with shame.

After the hundreds of texts, most of them containing unwanted dick and tit pics along with other assorted body parts (he was still very confused about the armpit a demon named Bob had sent), Gabriel had asked Crowley for help in changing his cell number. Crowley hadn't even given him crap about it, which took Gabriel by surprise. The demon had shown him how to block all unwanted numbers and even installed a couple of apps he thought Gabriel would like (Gabriel had no idea these were apps Crowley had created and could actually be used to annoy the Archangel).

A snap of his fingers brought Gabriel to the room in front of Beelzebub's office. Her secretary, a scrawny demon named Calvin, straightened up, running his fingers through his hair and doing a quick breath check. He smiled so wildly at Gabriel that the Archangel could see all three rows of his teeth. "Hey, Gabriel. Beelzebub will be out in a minute. She's on a call." He motioned for Gabriel to have a seat in the chair near the desk.

Gabriel sat down. His left leg kept bouncing. He glared at his own limb, trying to will it to behave. The leg ignored him, picking up the pace a little. A knot was forming in his stomach. This had been a bad idea. He could feel Calvin's eyes on him. He glanced to the side to find the demon still staring at him with the huge smile on his face.

"If you don't mind me asking, Gabriel, how do you get such great abs?" Calvin clapped a hand over his mouth, looking slightly surprised at what he'd just said. "I mean, you could shred cheese on abs like those."

"I work out." The words were barely out of his mouth when the door to Beelzebub's office flew open. It slammed into the wall hard enough to crack the paint. Beelzebub focused on Gabriel until he was almost squirming under her gaze.

"You were supposed to be here half an hour ago, Gabriel." She waved a hand, silencing a response from the Archangel. Whirling around, Beelzebub's eyes went red as she stared at Calvin. "If you flirt with him again, Calvin, I will have my fliezzz lay eggs in your eye socketzzz, devour the jelly they find there, and make you work with maggotzzz in your head. Underzzztand?"

"Yes, Lord Beelzebub." Calvin started frantically typing at his computer.

"We need to zzzwing by Dagon's office before we head to Earth. Zzzhe has something to give you."

\---

Dagon was standing in front of her desk with a hand on her hip. She stared at Gabriel silently until he took a step back. Then a small smile crossed her lips. "I believe these belong to you." She grabbed something off her desk and threw it at Gabriel's head.

Gabriel caught it and felt himself go bright red. His boxers had clearly seen better days. He didn't even want to know what half the stains on the fabric were from. "Oh. I wondered where those ended up." He started to miracle them away (he didn't care where they went so long as it was far from him) and Beelzebub grabbed his wrist.

"You are going to carry thozzze through the hallway until we get to the escalator." Beelzebub exchanged a look with Dagon. "That'zzz what Dagon wanted as a reward for having to deal with your naked ass."

"You also owe me a new broom." Dagon sat down on her desk, giving Gabriel a smile full of teeth. "My old one is covered in Archangel sweat."

"New broom. Okay." Gabriel was holding the boxers between his finger and thumb as far away from his body as possible. "Look, about the party..."

"Honestly, it was more fun than we've had in quite some time. They're going to be talking about it for the next century." Dagon cackled. "And, we now know how to make the next meeting between Heaven and Hell far more interesting. Can you just imagine Sandalphon on the ceiling?"

There wasn't enough bleach in the world to get rid of the image in Gabriel's head. It must have shown on his face because now both demons were laughing. Sighing, he shook his head. "Thanks for that."

"You're very welcome."

\---

"Seriously? You framed the boxers and hung them on the wall above the bed? They're disgusting!"

"What did you want me to do with them? Thozzze stains are never coming out. There aren't enough miraclezzz in the universe to clean them properly."

"True." The boxers had been gift from Beelzebub. He knew she'd replace them sooner rather than later.

Beelzebub ran a claw down Gabriel's abs, pressing just hard enough to leave a mark without breaking the skin. The Archangel's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. "I want to try zzzomething."

"Hrm?"

"Calvin zzzaid something about zzzhredding cheese on your abs. I want to zzzee if that's possible. Get you all covered with 'gross matter' and then have some lunch. You'll be dessert."

Gabriel shivered with anticipation. "Whatever you want, my Prince."


End file.
